Juste une évidence
by venus30
Summary: La première fois qu'elle t'embrasse, tu n'es pas totalement surprise. Après tout elle est saoule, et ça fait au moins deux heures que tu t'attends à ce qu'elle fasse un truc stupide. Femslash.


Note d'auteur: Salut tout le monde, voilà juste une petite one shot pour célébrer la St Valentin. Donc quoi dire de plus à part joyeuse St Valentin!

Pairing: Alicia Spinnet/Angelina Johnson

L'histoire est du point de vu d'Alicia.

Disclaimer: Je ne possède rien!

* * *

Juste une évidence

La première fois qu'elle t'embrasse, tu n'es pas totalement surprise.

Après tout elle est saoule, et ça fait au moins deux heures que tu t'attends à ce qu'elle fasse un truc stupide. Et quoi de plus stupide qu'embrasser sa meilleure amie à l'orientation sexuelle ambigüe ? Le jour de la Saint Valentin qui plus est.

Vous êtes à une de ces soirées organisées par les frères Weasley, et tu te demandes comment tu as pu passer ne serait-ce que dix minutes à penser que les choses pourraient être normales. C'est les frères Weasley pour l'amour de Merlin !

Et généralement quand des mecs organisent ce genre de soirée pour la St Valentin c'est dans l'espoir que le fait que ce soit le jour le plus romantique de l'année (et une dose malsaine d'alcool) suffisent à convaincre des filles de coucher avec eux.

Honnêtement tu ne voulais même pas venir, c'est Angelina qui t'a forcée, elle n'a même pas trouvé d'excuse originale pour te faire bouger, juste celle qu'elle utilise depuis le début de cette année scolaire : « Allez, Alicia ! C'est notre dernière année, il faut bien en profiter ! » Non, mais sérieusement, est-ce qu'il y a plus cliché ?

Résultat, tu as passé la soirée à t'assurer que personne ne meurt par accident, c'est vraiment plus probable que ce qu'on pourrait le penser quand on réunit une bande d'adolescents hormonaux et des quantités importantes d'alcools dans un espace clos.

Ah et aussi tu as surveillé Angelina, elle peut devenir incroyablement sauvage durant ce genre de soirées, là dernière fois tu as dû la faire descendre de la table avant qu'elle finisse d'enlever le haut et le lui rappeler le lendemain matin. Cette fois-ci tu dois juste l'empêcher de se jeter sur Fred, même si tu es quasiment certaine que c'est le genre de truc qu'elle ferait sobre.

Donc c'est comme ça que tu te retrouves dans le dortoir, en train de lutter pour lui enlever ses bottes, tu lui avais pourtant dit de mettre des chaussures pratiques, mais non, il faut qu'elle rende les choses encore plus difficiles!

Et c'est quand tu as enfin réussi qu'elle se réveille ! Elle a toujours eu un horrible timing.

-Alicia ?

Tu roules des yeux, qui ça pourrait être d'autre ? Mais tu prends une profonde respiration et réponds avec patience. Comme d'habitude.

-Oui, c'est moi, allez rendors-toi.

Tu crois presque qu'elle va t'obéir, mais elle tire ta manche à la place, pour te rapprocher d'elle.

Et c'est là qu'elle le fait, elle t'embrasse.

C'est bref et maladroit, et toutes les choses que c'est censé être quand ta meilleure amie complètement bourrée t'embrasse dans un moment de lucidité ou de folie, selon le point de vu qu'on choisit.

Et bien sûr, elle s'endort dès que c'est fini !

Tu soupires, lèves les yeux au ciel, et te jettes sur ton lit.

De toute façon elle aura tout oublié demain. Comme d'habitude.

Sauf qu'elle n'a pas oublié, et tu n'es pas vraiment étonnée, avec ta chance c'était carrément prévisible que la seule fois qu'il se passe un truc importun elle n'oublie pas.

Tu n'es pas non plus surprise qu'elle t'évite pendant trois semaines après ça.

Elle trouve des excuses bidon pour ne pas rester en ta présence ou prétexte être occupée pour ne pas avoir à te parler. Et tu es peut être un peu vexée les premiers jours, mais au bout de la troisième fois où elle prétend aller chercher un bouquin à la bibliothèque pour revenir sans rien tu es juste exaspérée.

Donc tu la laisses faire, et ne la contredis pas à chaque fois qu'elle part quand tu entres dans une pièce, généralement tu te contentes de hocher la tête, ou de dire « comme tu veux » ou « ok ». Parce que rien ne sert de lui courir après, elle finira par revenir s'excuser à la fin. Tu as juste à attendre que sa crise de panique passe et tout redeviendra comme avant.

Cela arrive après un match contre les Serpentard, les garçons font une fête pour célébrer ça comme d'habitude mais tu n'y vas pas, le bon côté de la situation c'est qu'au moins elle ne t'oblige plus à te socialiser.

Donc tu restes dans le dortoir avec un bouquin, parce que toi, quand tu vas chercher un livre à la bibliothèque tu reviens avec un livre de la bibliothèque ! Et tu es à un moment crucial du roman quand la porte du dortoir s'ouvre.

Angelina a toujours eu un timing pourri ! Tu souhaites à moitié qu'elle décide de reporter ses excuses pour que tu puisses reprendre ta lecture. Mais elle a son regard de chien battu, donc tu roules des yeux, soupires et poses le livre sur ta table de chevet.

-Quand tu veux !

Cela semble la sortir de sa stupeur parce qu'elle avance vers toi, et finit par s'asseoir au pied de ton lit. Elle tripote ta couverture, refuse de croiser ton regard et sa voix est hésitante. Et tu veux mourir de rire, parce que tu sais déjà ce qu'elle va dire donc elle devrait aller droit au but pour que tu puisses reprendre ton livre.

Mais tu sais très bien qu'elle va tourner autour du pot pendant une demie heure, et va finir par formuler des excuses avec d'autres mots que « excuse moi », et à la fin tout reviendra comme avant, donc tu attends.

Et tout se passe comme tu l'avais prévu.

Tout redevient comme avant.

Vous parlez de Quidditch, et faites des paris sur qui de Katie ou Oliver fera le premier pas. Et critiquez les filles de Serpentard pour leur façon de s'habiller comme si elles participaient à un défilé de mode, bien que tu doives avouer que certaines sont vraiment canons dans ces mini mini jupes. Et elle continue à te trainer à ces soirées que tu détestes tant.

Et cela continue pendant un moment, tout est normal. Et vous ne mentionnez jamais plus le baiser.

Mais tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de remarquer la façon dont elle te regarde quand elle croit que tu ne la vois pas. Cependant tu ne veux pas y réfléchir.

Et selon toi c'est très bien comme ça. Les matchs, les cours, les ASPICs, la rivalité avec les Serpentard, tout ça est suffisamment stressant, tu n'as pas besoin d'une relation ambigüe avec ta meilleure amie pour compliquer les choses.

Et puis de toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si tu _voulais_ d'une relation ambigüe avec ta meilleure amie !

Vous finissez l'année, gagner la coupe de Quidditch, réussissez vos ASPICs, et tout est bien qui finit bien.

C'est pour ça que tu es surprise quand elle t'embrasse la seconde fois.

Après tout, elle est sobre. Et tu ne t'attends pas à ce qu'elle fasse un truc stupide.

Vous êtes à une de ces soirées organisées par les frères Weasley, et tu te demandes comment tu as pu passer ne serait-ce que dix minutes à penser que les choses pourraient être normales. C'est les frères Weasley pour l'amour de Merlin !

Angelina a insisté pour que vous veniez, elle t'a offert un sourire, a pris ta main, et te l'a demandé avec cette voix langoureuse qu'elle utilise de plus en plus souvent pour te convaincre de faire des choses dont tu n'as pas envie, comme t'entrainer sous la pluie, ou faire tes devoirs d'arithmancie.

Résultat, tu passes la soirée à t'amuser à la place de surveiller les autres, pour une fois elle reste avec toi et refuse tous les verres qu'on lui tend. Et tu es sûre que si tu avais pris la peine de réfléchir trente secondes, tu ne serais pas aussi étonnée. Mais cela doit faire des mois que tu refuses d'analyser les changements d'humeurs d'Angelina. A la place tu savoures la chaleur agréable qui t'envahit quand elle murmure dans ton oreille qu'elle veut partir.

Vous montez dans votre dortoir pour ce qui doit être une des dernières fois, et la nostalgie t'envahit, mais tu n'as pas le temps de t'attarder sur le sentiment parce qu'elle prend ta main et vous dirige vers le lit. Son lit.

Et c'est là qu'elle le fait, elle t'embrasse.

C'est bref et maladroit, et en même temps, pas ce que tu es censée ressentir quand tu embrasses ta meilleure amie.

Mais, étonnement, tu n'es pas surprise d'aimer ça.


End file.
